


Clark Kent is Not a Stripper, or the Serial Killer Talk

by psychoroach



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Naked Male Clothed Female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Domestic fluff between Kara Danvers and Nate Heywood wherein they talk about Clark Kent being a stripper-gram, serial killers and Nate attempts to make sure Kara actually eats lunch.





	Clark Kent is Not a Stripper, or the Serial Killer Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thunderrrstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderrrstruck/gifts).

> I looked at the undone prompts for the DC Rarepairs Swap and a few caught my eye that hadn't been done and I thought I'd try my hand at them. This is the first one. Please read, review, kudos.
> 
> Thunderrrstruck, I hope you like it!

Nate woke up slowly, exhaling a soft groan as his body stretched, slowly becoming aware. He opened his eyes, squinting over at the clock to see what time it was. He made a face when he saw the numbers '5:15' blinking at him, and rolled out of bed, trying not to wake Kara, who was still asleep. He went to the bathroom and did his business, glad he'd taken a shower the night before since he didn't necessarily want to do that, even though he had to go to work that day. Sure, he spent a lot of the time alone in his office at the National City Museum of History, but he didn't necessarily like dealing with his funk for too long if he didn't have to either. 

(That is unless it was after sex and he just didn't feel like moving.) 

Nate thanked God for whoever invented a coffee maker that could be put on a timer, because walking into the kitchen to the smell of coffee brewing was probably one of life's greatest pleasures. He stuck his head in the fridge and rubbed at his bare chest as he tried to figure out what to fix for breakfast that morning. He liked making breakfast for Kara, because he knew that sometimes when she was on an assignment she tended to forget lunch, so it was up to him to make sure she had at least one good meal in her a day (it was always a crap shoot as to if she was at home in time for dinner, he tended to put leftovers in the fridge for her anyway, even if she was too tired when she got home to eat them, they tended to become the next day's lunch sometimes). 

Grabbing out the turkey bacon, a half carton of eggs, and grabbing the whole wheat bread they had, he carried all of them over to the stove and put a pan on it, warming it up. He was in the middle of cracking some eggs into a bowl for scrambled eggs when he heard Kara get up. He smiled when he heard the shower turn on, and if he wasn't in the middle of cooking, he would've gone to join her. He made a mental note to put the moves on her that night, knowing it would be a good way to get her to destress after tackling the article on Lexcorp secretly draining the bank accounts at three different banks to fund their efforts on...well, Nate couldn't remember, but it was a massive scandal and made Kat Grant call her Kara for like...the first time ever. Kara didn't stop talking about it for a week. 

Nate put a plate of finished food on the island along with a full mug of coffee, made just how Kara liked it (seasonal Coffee Mate creamer, which was Caramel Apple that time of year, three teaspoons of additional sugar) and smiled at Kara as she walked into the room twisting her hair up in her usual ponytail. She smiled back at him and kissed him, squeaking when he pulled her close, cupping her ass with his hands. 

"Don't start." She smiled, pushing him gently until he let her go. She sat down and started to eat, taking a sip of coffee and letting out a content sigh. "I have to get to work early today, we're throwing Winn a birthday party before the mid morning meeting." 

"You have his present, right?" Nate asked, sitting down with his own plate and his third cup of coffee (black, four sweet 'n' low). 

Kara nodded. "It's in my car." She said. "Believe me, I'm totally not going to forget it, I worked too hard to track down that VR headset, and I paid a pretty penny for it, too." 

"I don't know why you didn't just get Clark to come in and give him a stripper-gram." Nate grunted. "He would've enjoyed it just as much and you wouldn't have spent so much money on it." 

Kara smacked him on the arm. "I would've owed Clark a massive favor for that." She smirked. "Besides, Lois would've thrown me from CatCo if I even suggested it. You know how protective she is over Clark. Well...I'm not sure protective is the right word for it, actually."

Nate laughed and leaned over, kissing her again. "Wouldn't want that." 

"What are you doing at work today?" She asked. 

He beamed excitedly at her. "We're doing an exhibit on serial killers and I'm going to be knee deep in research about Andrei Chikatilo." He explained. "I'm pretty stoked because he was one of those serial killers that doesn't get talked about a lot and Thomas Harris finally came out and admitted he was the inspiration for Hannibal Lecter. Well he renamed him, but it was pretty easy for people to suss out who it really was. They met in a prison, Harris was there to interview someone else and I guess there was a riot or something and Chikatilo saved Harris...or something. See, this is why I need to do more research on it."

Kara eyed him. "You know it's really weird for you to be so excited to read about a serial killer." 

Nate flushed and ducked his head. "You know me, I love my research." 

Kara nudged him. "You have a history hard on, or at least that's what Winn calls it." 

Nate smirked at her lecherously. "The only hard on I have is for you." 

She shook her head and finished her breakfast, putting her plate in the sink. She poured herself another coffee and checked the time. "I'll try to be home on time tonight." 

"Me, too." Nate finished his own food and put his plate in the sink. He pulled her to him and kissed her again. 

"I'm glad this lipstick is smudge proof." Kara joked. "I don't think Luscious Lilac is your color." 

Nate laughed and pulled back from her. "I should go put on clothes if I'm going to get to work on time." 

Kara snickered, watching his bare ass as he walked out of the room. "Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave." 

"I knew you loved me for my body!" Nate called over his shoulder.

"At least I love you!" Kara called back, gathering up her purse and keys. "I need to head out, love you." 

"Love you!" Nate called. "Eat lunch!" 

"If I have time." Kara said in a normal tone as she opened the door to leave.

"I heard that." Nate said, just as the door closed behind her.


End file.
